


binge and grab

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Frottage, Human AU, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lapis Lazuli Is Burning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	binge and grab

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the same universe as "run with the hunted", if that's the kind of thing you care about

“Home,” Jasper grunted, fishing her key out of her pocket and jamming it roughly into her apartment door.

The lock clicked as Jasper turned her key in the door handle, throwing it open and taking small steps inside. She slammed the door behind her and took stock of the living room, although there wasn't that much to take stock in. Just the same things there always were. One small shitty two-seater couch, spotted with coffee stains and slowly widening holes. One television, old enough to be dubbed a “television” rather than a proper TV, propped up on a cardboard box. A Playstation, sitting with the small selection of jeweled CD cases next to it.

Right now though, Jasper only had eyes for the couch. She walked over to the side and, with as little grace as she could muster, fell down onto it face first. She groaned audibly as she hit the cushions; her muscles ached terribly in response to the landing. She had just finished a 10 hour shift at the burger joint she worked at, and it wasn’t a good day, even at the low standards she usually set.

“But you forgot the keeetchuuuuuup!” Jasper said, flipping over. “I’m never coming back here eeeever agaaaaaiiiinnn!” She sat up and pulled her filthy shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, with her sweat-soaked bra soon meeting the same fate.

“She’ll be back tomorrow. 11:30 sharp,” Jasper said. She put an arm over her eyes, surrendering herself to the stillness of the apartment. “Guaran-fucking-tee it.”

The quiet lasted only a moment more before the door to the bedroom next to the kitchenette swung open and slammed into the wall next to it.

“Babe, come on,” Jasper muttered. “I told you about being careful with the door…”

Jasper’s scolding was ignored, with only quick footsteps being the response. They moved up towards the couch, and after they stopped the owner climbed up onto Jasper’s stomach, straddling her.

“Oof! Babe, come on, I had a shit da–” Jasper started, but she took her arm off her eyes and was met with an uncommon sight.

On her stomach sat Lapis Lazuli. Her presence wasn’t a surprise, but what was surprising was that she was stripped down to only a pair of striped blue panties that accentuated her tanned skin. She was covered in sweat and was panting slightly, with a fierce blush coloring her cheeks and her shoulders. Underneath her messy blue hair, her lidded eyes were staring directly into Jasper’s, and– jesus, was that a drip of drool under her mouth?

“Uh, Lapis, are you okay?” Jasper asked. Jasper could feel her heart starting to race. Christ. Lapis was hot on a regular day. This was outrageous.

“Jasper!” Lapis said, bending over a little bit. “Jasper, please, can you fuck me? I need you, please, could you?”

“Whoa, shit, that’s a lot to lay on me, can’t you just do it yourself? I’m really tired,” Jasper said. Her heart was racing, but her muscles were rubber. She figured she could barely get off the couch. How could she possibly go straight to sex?

“No, Jasper, you don’t– A while after you left I got horny,” Lapis said, mouth running faster than she could think. Her shaky hands grasped at Jasper’s side as she continued. “I realized you weren’t gonna be back for a while, and so I decided to start jerking off, right? And I was edging for a while with my vibrator but then right as I was about to finish the batteries died, and we’re outta batteries, so I couldn’t continue.”

She gave a shudering sigh. “You know I can’t get myself off with my hands! I tried too, for so long, but just ended up edging like three more times, and now I’m just. Jasper please fuck me I’m desperate for it.” Lapis leaned over and started greedily licking at Jasper’s neck, with her hands groping roughly at Jasper’s breasts.

“Please, come on, I’ll do anything for you,” Lapis muttered.

Jasper almost yelled in frustration. She was so willing to fuck Lapis. Seeing her begging and saying she’d do anything…this was such a rare mood to see Lapis in. Jasper could even feel it. The crotch of Lapis’ panties was completely soaked and a dull heat radiating through it. And yet, her muscles screamed out in exhaustion, demanding stillness.

“Babe, I really can’t,” Jasper said, struggling to get the words out. “I’m so tired…”

“Noo, please, come on…! I’m dying here…” Lapis said, groaning. She grinded herself into Jasper’s stomach in a futile effort. With that, though, inspiration struck.

“Hold on, I got an idea,” Jasper said, scooting herself up a bit. “Take off my pants.”

Lapis didn’t need to be asked twice. She jumped off of Jasper and undid Jasper’s belt and khakis with scrambling hands. She pulled them down and threw them to the side, revealing Jasper’s own white cotton panties.

“You can straddle my leg and grind on it, maybe? That could work,” Jasper said. Lapis normally would have scoffed, but she was too far gone to do anything other than nod and drop her panties and get into her place on Jasper’s leg. Jasper gasped as Lapis sat down; Lapis’ soaked cunt was red hot. Jasper didn’t doubt Lapis’ story, but she was stunned at how much of a frenzy Lapis had worked herself into.

Without hesitation Lapis began grinding into Jasper’s leg, and lusty moans fell out of her mouth, lingering in Jasper's ears and making her heart hammer in her chest.

“Ohhh shit, thank god you never shave, fuck me you feel so good…” Lapis rambled. Her hands gripped Jasper’s thick stomach tightly as Lapis bent over, shaking her hips as quickly as she could manage. The hair on Jasper’s leg provided a good texture that felt perfect against her sensitive clit.

“Christ, Lapis,” Jasper muttered. The spectacle was amazing. Lapis moaned again and dragged herself down Jasper’s thigh slowly once before resuming her wild pace. Jasper felt like she should do something, but wasn’t sure what. All she could manage was to bring her hand up and hold one of Lapis’ hands. As Lapis brought her hand away to hold Jasper’s, Jasper hissed; Lapis had used her nails on Jasper’s stomach. Small rivulets of blood dripped down onto the couch.

Lapis took Jasper’s hand and held it as tightly as she could, doing two more long, languishing drags of her pussy down Jasper’s now-wet and tired thigh. As she sped up, her breath hitched and her moans started going up in pitch.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Lapis said under her breath.

“You close, babe?” Jasper asked, wincing again as the other hand on her stomach dug deeper into her skin.

“Almost…almost there…ah, fuck…!” Lapis groaned.

As Lapis panted, Jasper leaned up and took Lapis’ chin in her free hand, tilting her face up and kissing her. Lapis gave a muffled yell into Jasper’s mouth as she finally came, the kiss being enough to send her over the edge. All of her muscles tightened at once, her thighs clamping into a death grip on Jasper’s own thigh.

After a moment, Lapis’ muscles relaxed and she fell forward onto Jasper’s sore stomach, twitching every now and then with the aftershocks.

“Feel better?” Jasper asked, smirking. Lapis nodded slowly, shifting herself up so her head rested on Jasper’s chest.

“Good, I’m glad I could, ah…help, I guess,” Jasper said, laughing. She looked down to see Lapis’ reaction, but was surprised to see her eyes were closed; she was drifting off to sleep already. Jasper felt a little offended, but her tired mind just convinced her to close her own eyes and join Lapis in her nap. With any luck, Lapis’d be ready for round two when they woke up, and Jasper would be ready for round one.


End file.
